


The Messenger.

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: musical interlude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	The Messenger.

Oh heed, restless wind, come carry my song

To my sons on that far distant shore

Tell them we love them, tell them be strong

Tell them we'll see them once more

Tell them their father steers Vingilöt fair

His eyes like the stars where he sails

His hand on the tiller no other would dare

Until the light finally fails

He bears the bright jewel that once i have worn

A beacon of hope for all life

Light of the Trees that are broken and torn

Above all our sorrow and strife 

Tell them to eat well, tell them to laugh

Tell them: remember! and sing!

Tell them to walk with a smooth-handled staff

For I am their mother, Elwing.


End file.
